memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek:Intrepid/Into Dangerous Territory/Chapter Two
The trip through the rift last a few minutes and both ships emerges from the rift. On the bridge Admiral Kira turns to Curtis. Start a long range sensor scan for the USS Discovery says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Curtis. She inputs commands into the console. Nothing at 100 meters, the Valiant also reports no sign of the Discovery Commander Curtis says as she looks at her console then at Admiral Kira and Commander Madden. Typhuss thinks for a minute. What if the Terrans are hiding the Discovery somewhere that our sensors can't scan, we need more power to the sensors says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Curtis. Then sensors beeped. Sir sensors are picking up five Maquis raiders bearing 343 mark 56 Commander Curtis says as she looks at her console and then at Admiral Kira. Commander Madden gets up from his chair. RED ALERT, SHIELDS UP! Commander Madden says as he looks at Admiral Kira. The lights dimmed and klaxons blare. The Valiant is moving into attack position Commander Curtis says as she looks at her console and then at Admiral Kira. Admiral Kira turns to Curtis. Tell the Valiant to stand down, the Maquis are not our enemy says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Curtis. She sends the order. Colonel Tyson is responding Commander Curtis says as she looks at the Admiral. Admiral Kira gives her the order to hail the lead vessel. Hail the lead ship says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Curtis. She looks at her console. The lead vessel is hailing us Admiral Commander Curtis says as she looks at her console and then at Admiral Kira. Admiral Kira looks at her. On screen says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Curtis. On the viewer shows the image of Colonel John Martin appears. Admiral Kira Colonel Martin says on the viewer. Typhuss greets him. Colonel Martin, what do you want says Typhuss as he looks at Colonel Martin on the viewscreen. We picked up the rift opening and I had a feeling you would come to rescue your comrades, we saw a Prometheus-class starship passing by being towed by three Galaxy-class Terran warships Colonel Martin says on the viewer. Typhuss looks at the viewer. Look I don't have time to talk right now says Typhuss as he looks at Colonel Martin on the viewscreen. MAKE THE TIME Admiral, what we have to say you need to hear if you wanna save your friends from the Empire Colonel Martin says on the viewer. Typhuss thinks for a minute then offers him to come aboard the Valiant. All right, meet me aboard the Valiant says Typhuss as he looks at Colonel Martin on the viewscreen. On board the Valiant Colonel Martin walks into the briefing room with two marines escorting him, as Typhuss shakes his hand and introduces him to the senior staff of the Valiant. This Lieutenant Colonel Tyson and Commander Keller, what is it that you want to tell us says Typhuss as he looks at Colonel Martin. He looks at them. The Discovery came through the rift three days ago, the crew is in the brig in some sort of stasis that our people aren't familiar with Colonel Martin says as he shows them the footage. Typhuss thinks about it for a minute. They are in some sort of stasis pods, why would the Terrans put them in stasis pods for says Typhuss as he looks at Colonel Martin. He looks at him. I'm guessing that the Captain locked out bridge control before they were boarded Colonel Tyson says as he looks at his uncle then turns to Colonel Martin. Martin looks at him. Maybe but from my contacts their planning on adapting the Discovery's technology to their own vessels Colonel Martin says as he looks at them. Typhuss is shocked by this. I won't let that happen, I will stop them says Typhuss as he looks at Colonel Martin. Colonel Tyson looks at him. Where could they be at anyway? Colonel Tyson says as he looks at them. Colonel Martin looks at them. The Deviyln system Colonel Martin says as he looks at them. Typhuss remembers the system. The Terrans have a research station in that system and that's where my ship engaged the ISS Voyager when my crew was here says Typhuss as he looks at Colonel Martin. Colonel Tyson looks at the screen. That's near the old Federation-Romulan Neutral Zone in 2370 the crew of the USS Enterprise-D was assigned by Vice Admiral Margaret Blackwell, on a top secert mission to search for the USS Pegasus that was under the command of Admiral Erik Pressman and Admiral Riker served as his helm officer Colonel Tyson says as he looks at the screen. Everyone looks at him. What ok I read too many mission logs from the Enterprise sue me Will says as a joke. Typhuss looks at him. Thank you for the information Colonel Martin, but I don't have time for this we have a mission to complete says Typhuss as he looks at Colonel Martin. He looks at them. You're walking into a trap they've got energy dampeners around where the Discovery is at and if you kept on this course you would of fallen into it my fleet and I can lead you around them Colonel Martin says as he looks at them. Will looks at his uncle. We could use his help Admiral Colonel Tyson says as he looks at him. Typhuss agrees. All right, but this is my mission I give the orders and you do what I say says Typhuss as he looks at Colonel Martin. Meanwhile at the outpost Captain Lorca is sitting in a chair tied to it as Grand Admiral Halliwell walks into the room and looks at him along with the ship's padd that has Lorca's service record and reads it. Former Captain of the USS Buran, served on a number of ships, fought the Xindi during the war, fought the Borg a number of times and Admiral Kira thinks you are one of the greatest Captains in Starfleet, no one is coming to rescue you Captain Lorca says Grand Admiral Halliwell as he looks at Captain Lorca. He snickers. You don't know Typhuss as well as you think Grand Admiral my friends will save me Lorca says as he's looking at him. Grand Admiral Halliwell looks at him. They will have to past my ships to get to you says Grand Admiral Halliwell as he looks at Captain Lorca. Lorca spits in his face as Grand Admiral Halliwell looks at him after wiping the spit off his cheek and he grabs a Klingon painstick and he asked Lorca the codes to unlock the command codes of the Discovery. Give me the command codes says Grand Admiral Halliwell as he looks at Captain Lorca. Lorca looks at him. Go to hell Lorca says as he looks at him. Grand Admiral Halliwell looks at him. We make our hell, Captain says Grand Admiral Halliwell as he looks at Captain Lorca. He walks out of the interrogation room one of the officers looks at him. Admiral sensor drones have detected two Federation starships and five Maquis raiders heading our way one of the officers says as he looks at him. Grand Admiral Halliwell isn't thrilled hearing that. They are going to try to rescue Captain Lorca and his crew says Grand Admiral Halliwell as he looks at the officer. The officer looks at him. That's possible Admiral the officer says as he looks at him. Admiral Halliwell looks at him. Send all ships to stop them says Grand Admiral Halliwell as he looks at the officer. He looks at him. But sir we'll be defenseless the officer says as he looks at him. Admiral Halliwell looks at him with an intense look. Do it now that's an order says Grand Admiral Halliwell as he looks at the officer.